


Kiss It Better

by ShirayukiSayaka



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Based on Master Key, Daniel's POV, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirayukiSayaka/pseuds/ShirayukiSayaka
Summary: One shot based on the small incident in Master Key episode 4 where Seongwoo accidentally hits his head on the wall.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Master Key ep 4 when this suddenly came to me ; n ;  
> BTW if you haven't watched Master Key ep 4, then you might be spoiled? Though it ain't much of a spoiler so yeah just a heads 
> 
> So yeah this was... really random lol it was written out of impulse so no proofreading whatsoever

Everyone heard it.

 

The clear sound of collision against the thin wooden wall.

 

Something definitely happened when Key made his move but Daniel didn't see it clearly. The plan was to let Key go for the attack on whoever was the closest to him to get a headstart on the letters while Daniel would stay at his position to keep an eye out for the others. Daniel was busy looking through the other members of the White team when a loud thud caught their attention and Daniel became tense at the sight. Key definitely did his job but Daniel's eyes shifted to the figure on the floor who was none other than Ong Seongwoo. 

 

The brunette became panicked, he would have run to his side if they weren't shooting so he had to hold himself back but the worry was gnawing on his nerves. But the game wasn't over, regardless of the small incident, Seongwoo laughed it off while Daniel's fellow team members got a glimpse of the letter on his back. Chanyeol and Jinyoung went over to try and get a glimpse of Key's letter but the senior idol was swift enough to escape. Seongwoo finally got up with the help of Chanyeol but Daniel was sharp enough to see the slight stagger in his step even as he waves Chanyeol away claiming he was fine. The Wanna One center kept his composure, still doing his job of going for the letters especially when Key finally got Henry while the Super Junior member was on the floor. 

 

"Pyo! Pyo!" Daniel called out after checking Henry's back, trying to avert his focus back to the game but he couldn't give his 100%. He saw how Seongwoo stayed in the back for the whole duration of the round.  _Maybe they told him to take a minute to rest._ Daniel thought to himself while they celebrated on Sugeun's correct answer. The second round started off with another dance battle and Daniel tried to think of his next move but his eyes would naturally stray to his fellow member who was still standing by the back as if he was leaning on the wall. Even when Seongwoo pulled off a simple pose, Daniel still focused his attention on how the older male quickly lost his balance. Hyunmoo also had to hold him by the shoulders and guide him to the back as if he was still out of it.

 

The two rounds ended faster than expected and the Black team emerged as the winner for the final key guide. The Black team was in the middle of discussing amongst themselves with the White team close by when Daniel saw it. Jonghyun who was just beside him was being asked to move to the side probably to let the cameraman get a better angle. While Daniel was also adjusting to the request, his gaze wandered to the other team where his eyes directly landed on Seongwoo who had both his hands on the back of his head. To anyone, it would seem like a normal gesture but Daniel has spent almost every day with him to distinguish the differences. 

 

Seongwoo doesn't have such hobby.

 

Other than that, Daniel was able to spot Seongwoo's small hand movements as if he were rubbing where the wall hit his head. Suddenly, he became worried again for the older male but they were still in the middle of filming. Eventually, all the cast members were gathered in the Room Of Fate and proceeded to their places where their nameplates were positioned. Daniel went to his podium stationed beside Chanyeol with Seongwoo on the EXO member's left. Even as he talks to the tall dark haired male, his gaze would still drift towards his fellow member who now had nothing but smiles on his face.

 

After what could probably be called the biggest twist of the episode, everyone was left shocked while others were slightly disappointed. Eventually, the cast members all greeted each other for a job well done on the filming and changing back to their own clothes before proceeding to part ways. Seongwoo already went on ahead while Daniel, being the most talkative member of Wanna One, was still finishing up his conversation with the others before he finally bid them goodbye. By the time he reached the van, Seongwoo was still standing outside waiting for Daniel. While the brunette was still making his way towards the other, Seongwoo would occasionally bring his hand to his head and rub a particular spot before pretending to sweep his hair back.

 

Daniel frowned. If Seongwoo was still checking on that spot every now and then, then the collision might not be as minor as he thought. The older male only noticed his presence when he was already a few steps away from him. Of course, Seongwoo being Seongwoo, greeted Daniel with a smile, "Took you long enough. I might have just frozen out here if you take any longer." He playfully remarked and Daniel smiled back, "You could have waited in the van, you know." Seongwoo hummed with a nod, "But I'd rather wait for you so we can sit together." Daniel pretended to cringe, "That was so sweet I couldn't take it!" Seongwoo only laughed and playfully hit his arm, "Ya! After all my efforts of waiting for you outside in this weather?" He jokingly said as he finally entered the van with Daniel who followed suit.

 

While they would converse about today's filming and how they got to meet more idols, Daniel remained observant of Seongwoo's body language. When Seongwoo would think Daniel wasn't looking, he would check on that spot on his head again to make sure it was fine. But Daniel doesn't miss the gestures nor does Seongwoo actually succeed in being sly. Just when they were halfway towards the dorm, Daniel could see Seongwoo's eyes flutter every once in a while showing how the filming tired him out. "Here, you can rest on me." Before he could end up hitting his head on the window, Daniel draped his arm on Seongwoo's shoulders and gently pushed his head towards his own. But Daniel didn't miss the small flinch the older male did when Daniel held his head. "Thanks..." Seongwoo softly muttered before he eventually fell asleep on the younger male's broad shoulders.

 

Throughout the remainder of the trip, Daniel focused on balancing Seongwoo's head on his shoulder. Another thing he noticed is how Seongwoo would flinch at the gentlest touch on his head and Daniel would frown at the sight. He was going to have to ask about that when they get back to the dorm, seems to be more painful than he thought. As they were now directly in front of the dorms, Daniel gently shook him awake and guided the older male through the building into the elevator until they finally reached their dorms. Everyone was still asleep seeing as how dark the dorms was with only the light by the door being on. 

 

Daniel washed up first and Seongwoo followed after. Before Seongwoo could get past Daniel in the bathroom, the larger male blocked his way and Seongwoo raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked. Daniel glanced at the side of Seongwoo's head thinking if this was a good idea but he had to check in case. While Seongwoo had his gaze fixated on his, Daniel gently swept his hand through Seongwoo's head on the spot where he collided with the wall earlier. To Daniel's dismay, the older male visibly flinched when Daniel felt a bump on the side of his head. "There's a small bump there." Daniel stated but Seongwoo only waved him off, "It's already fine, don't worry about it." He said while trying to sound like it was no big deal.

 

But Daniel isn't easily fooled so he tapped on that spot again with the slightest bit of pressure and Seongwoo practically held back a yelp. "Liar, it still hurts." Daniel said with a stern tone while Seongwoo whined as he nursed the lump on his head, "I'm fiiiiiine! Really! I'm not going to die because of a bump on my head or anything." The brunette only stared back, not saying anything else before he went over to the kitchen and left Seongwoo looking confused. 

Daniel made his way towards the small kitchen and took the ice pack hidden in their pantry and proceeded to fill it with ice cubes, checking every now and then if it was just right or if it was getting too cold. After he finally got a temperature that wasn't too cold, he returned the other ice cubes and went to their room where Seongwoo was lounging around on Daniel's bed as he scrolls through his phone. Without a word, Daniel placed the ice pack on Seongwoo's head while the older male flinched back at the sudden cold contact.

 

"Don't I at least get a warning next time?" Seongwoo said with a smile while Daniel sat by the edge of the bed, "No, you'll just say you're fine and stop me from doing anything." The older male giggled, "Well, I won't deny that." The two fell into a comfortable silence with Seongwoo still going through his phone as if there was no ice pack on the side of his head but Daniel was struggling to get it at the exact spot. "I need you to adjust your position, I can't get it to the bump." Without any warning, Daniel readjusted his position and placed Seongwoo's head on his lap with the older male now laying down on his side. "There, now it wouldn't be so hard and you're still comfortable." He stated before placing the ice pack back on Seongwoo's head where it was now directly in contact with the lump. The older male once again flinched while Daniel kept the ice pack in place, "How's this?" 

 

"If you kissed it for me then I'm sure it'll be perfect," Seongwoo replied with a playful grin on his face and Daniel chuckled in reply, "Aish, that's so childish." He replied and yet he still stooped down and gently kissed the lump on his head before placing the ice pack back on. "Better?" Daniel questioned in which Seongwoo smiles, "Much better than what this ice pack will ever do," Daniel laughed and went back to nursing the bump on Seongwoo's head while he would play with the older male's soft hair. 

 

Not too long after that, the phone on Seongwoo's hand slips away and falls beside his face on the bed. Obviously, it was a signal that the older male fell asleep just in time for Daniel to start putting away the ice pack since the ice cubes already lost its coldness. Gently slipping the older male off his lap, Daniel puts away the ice pack and quickly changed into pajamas and slipped into the bed beside the sleeping Seongwoo. "Please be more careful next time, hyung." He quietly whispered with a quick peck on Seongwoo's lips. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What a way to end my break, now back to school tomorrow ; v ;


End file.
